My Heart
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasuFemNaru/Di paksa menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto pikir kehidupannya akan lebih baik dan bahagia namun malah sebaliknya, ia tersiksa. Dan saat penyesalan itu datang semuanya sudah terlambat. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengakhiri hidupku sejak dulu jika kalian tidak menginginkanku?"/Romace Islami/ DLDR! No FLAME
1. Prolog

**My Heart**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Genre : Angst . Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Di paksa menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto pikir kehidupannya akan lebih baik dan bahagia namun malah sebaliknya, ia tersiksa. Dan saat penyesalan itu datang semuanya sudah terlambat. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengakhiri hidupku sejak dulu jika kalian tidak menginginkanku?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **...**

 **Prolog**

"Cucuku sayang akhirnya kau pulang nak." sambut Jiraya dengan bahagia dan bangga saat melihat cucu perempuan kesayangannya akhirnya pulang juga ke tanah kelahirannya setelah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di negeri Nusantara Indonesia.

"Kakek apa kabar? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru setelah melepaskan pelukkan Jiraya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja nak." jawab Jiraya sambil tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya dan gadis itu berhasil melihatnya dari kedua bola mata kakeknya yang terlihat bahagia namun sebenarnya tidak.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu kek." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sendu.

Jiraya mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu berlalu menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar gadis itu berada. "Maafkan kakek Naruto." ucap Jiraya pelan sambil memperhatikan punggung gadis itu pergi dan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya pelan lalu tersenyum melihat kamarnya yang tetap terlihat bersih dan rapi meski sudah hampir lima belas tahun dia tidak menempati kamar ini lagi.

Diseretnya pelan koper yang sejak tadi ia bawa lalu ia letakkan begitu saja di dekat lemari. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sebentar dan seluas senyum terukir di bibirnya dan perlahan terbuka kecil dan kata itu terucap pelan dari bibirnya, "Tadaima."

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang pria dewasa yang hampir menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu terlihat sedang menuangkan wine kedalam gelas kecil yang ada diatas meja kemudian memasukkan beberapa batu es berbentuk kotak-kotak kecil.

"Jadi putri Namikaze itu sudah kembali?" tanyanya kepada seorang pria berambut putih yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Iya tuan." jawabnya.

Pria berambut raven itu tersenyum miring lalu meminum wine yang ada di tangannya dan cairan kuning bening itu perlahan masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya, menciptakan rasa pahit dan sedikit membakar.

"Menurut mu apakah dengan pernikahan bisnis ini apa yang aku inginkan akan berhasil?"

Pria berambut putih itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

Pria berambut raven dan memiliki sepasang mata tajam seperti elang itu kini menaruh gelas winenya kembali keatas meja kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Lakukan sesuai dengan rencana." ujarnya dan pria berambut putih itu mengangguk patuh kemudian keluar dari dalam ruangan yang gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh sinar bulan purnama dari balik jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap bulan yang kini terlihat bersembunyi di balik awan seolah takut hanya karena tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Naruto tapi kau hanya alat bagiku." ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

 **...**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit sakit, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melihat tubuhnya lebam-lebam berwarna biru apalagi kulitnya berwarna putih sehingga lebam itu sangat jelas terlihat, maka dari itu Naruto jadi sering memakai pakaian tertutup.

Naruto turun dari atas ranjangnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu mengambil air wudhu untuk melaksanakan sholat subuh. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto memakai training dan baju lengan panjang untuk menutupi lebam di kedua tangannya lalu mengenakan mukenah dan membentangkan sajadah untuk sholat.

Gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tiga tahun itu terisak di dalam doanya setelah menyelesaikan sholatnya. Setiap ia sholat subuh selalu seperti ini, ia akan berdoa dan berharap bahwa Allah akan memberikannya sercecah cahaya kebahagian meski itu semua mungkin hanya ada di dalam mimpinya saja.

Naruto menghapus air matanya mengalir dan membereskan perlengkapan sholatnya. Naruto adalah seorang mualaf dia memakain kerudung saat di Korea tapi saat ia sudah sampai di Jepang dan kakinya akan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya, Naruto melepaskan hijab syarinya karena ia tidak mau kalau keluarganya tahu kalau ia adalah seorang muslim. Ia takut mereka semakin membencinya.

Sudah cukup di benci karena lahir hasil selingkuhan ayahnya, ia tidak mau kalau harus dibenci lagi karena masuk Islam tapi ia juga bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia tidak mau di benci Allah tapi tidak mau juga di benci keluarganya. Naruto benar-benar tidak berdaya saat ini.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur lalu di keluarkannya sebuah kerudung yang langsung pakai dari dalam kopernya. Di usapnya pelan kerudung tersebut lalu dikenakannya dengan uraian air mata. "Bismillahhirohmaanirohiim." ucapnya pelan sambil mengenakan kerudung tersebut.

Naruto yakin akan keputusannya saat ini, cukuplah ia dibenci oleh keluarganya, ia tidak mau sampai Allah juga membencinya. Ia tidak sanggup jika Allah benar-benar membencinya. Biarlah keluarganya semakin membencinya karena itu sudah bukan hal baru baginya.

"Lindungilah aku Ya Allah." ucapnya kemudian menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menemui keluarga besarnya yang saat ini pasti sedang sarapan bersama.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuruni anak tangga hingga sampai keruang makan dimana tawa dan canda langsung lenyap saat dirinya masuk dan duduk disamping kakeknya.

"Naruto." ucap Jiraya pelan karena terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Iya kakek aku sekarang muslim kemarin aku hanya belum siap memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian semua." ujarnya sambil menatap kakeknya lalu kakak tirinya Kurama dan Karin kemudian ayahnya dan ibu tirinya, Sara.

"Haaaa... Memalukan!" dengus Sara sebal kemudian meminum air putih yang ada di dalam gelas.

 **Trek!**

Sara meletakkan kembali gelas itu dengan kasar kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan begitu juga dengan Karin dan Kurama, mereka begitu saja sambil menatap kearahnya tajam.

"Dasar perusak suasana!" seru Karin sambil menyiram Naruto dengan segelas air.

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat saat air itu membasahi dirinya kemudian di bukanya kembali untuk melihat ayahnya tapi ayahnya hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang kakek.

Jiraya tersenyum sendu lalu mengambil tisu untuk mengelap wajah Naruto yang basah dengan lembut, "Tidak apa nak, kakek tidak marah dengan keputusan mu." ujar Jiraya menenangkan dan tangis Naruto langsung pecah begitu saja dan Jiraya dengan cepat memeluknya dan menenangkan dirinya yang menangis tersedu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil lamborghini venano miliknya dan berjalan dengan sangat angkuh, melewati barisan karyawan yang menyambutnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kakasih yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hari ini jadwal anda kosong." jawab Kakasih.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menatap Kakasih yang juga menatapnya, "Apa kau sudah memberitahu keluarga Namikaze kalau kita akan berkunjung?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku sudah melakukannya." jawabnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju lift khusus dan saat mereka masuk dan lift itu tertutup barulah Kakasih kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi dia hanya anak hasil selingkuhan, anda yakin?" tanya Kakasih, "Lagipula ada Karin." lanjutnya.

"Naruto adalah cucu kesayangan Jiraya, jika kakek tua itu mati pasti semua kekayannya akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto, aku yakin itu meski mungkin nanti akan di bagi kepada Kurama atau Karin tapi akan lebih banyak kepada Naruto, selain itu aku bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan perusaha besar seperti NM Group bukankah dua perusahaan besar seharusnya bergabung?"

"Tapi dia seorang muslim dan wanita muslim tidak akan diperbolehkah menikah dengan seorang pria non muslim kecuali sebaliknya atau kau mau menjadi muslim?"

"Kau ingin melihat ku memakai gamis lalu berjenggot seperti pria tua?" sindir Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau mau mengalahkan kakak mu?" Kakasih menatap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke berdecih pelan sambil tertawa sumbang, "Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kantor urusan agama karena mulai hari ini aku bukan lagi ateis melainkan muslim. Urus semuanya hingga selesai." ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kau harus pergi terlebih dahulu ke masjid dan melakukan pengucapan kalimat yang membuat mu resmi menjadi muslim."

"Aku tidak butuh karena aku tidak percaya tuhan."

"Sampai kapan kau tidak akan percaya?"

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke masih di tempatnya kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar dari dala lift di ikuti Kakasih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakasih tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Kakasih saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam menatap pintu di depannya kemudian menoleh kearah Kakasih yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Tuhan itu tidak ada dan karena agama banyak orang-orang di muka bumi ini berperang. Agama hanyalah sesuatu yang memisahkan kita satu sama lain agar tidak saling percaya." jawabnya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Kakasih terdiam di tempatnya kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursinya dan menatap sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya, fotonya bersama seorang gadis berambut pendek. Mereka terlihat tersenyum kearah kamera dimana belakang mereka terlihat lambang salib yang begitu besar. Itulah foto pernikahannya dengan mendiang istrinya dua tahun yang lalu sebelum pada akhirnya wanita itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya saat tidak berhasil melahirkan putra mereka. Istrinya keguguran dan bayinya tidak terselamatkan. Wanita itu stres dan akhirnya bunuh diri.

Kakasih mengenyahkan semua ingatan-ingatan masa lalu itu kemudian kembali fokus untuk melakukan perkerjaannya dan menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang mungkin nanti akan Sasuke tanda tangani.

 **...**

Naruto terdiam di kursi tempatnya duduk setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami gejala-gejala Leukimia. Dokter Kabuto menghela napas pendek lalu menulis resep obat yang harus Naruto minum agar penyakitnya tidak semakin parah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menerima selembar kertas kecil itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan pandangan kosong. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini tubuhnya sering lebam bahkan cuma terbentur pelan sudah menjadi lebam yang membuat bingung dan inikah?

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu karena tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Percuma ingin menangis karena air mata sudah tidak akan ada gunanya.

 _Ya Allah apa kau benar-benar ada?_ batin Naruto lirih.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apapun yang kau dapat itu adalah ujian untuk mu karena tuhan tidak akan memberi hambanya cobaan di luar batas hamba itu sendiri. Dan ingatkan kau dengan kisah nabi Ayub? Yang jatuh miskin, anak-anaknya satu-persatu meninggal dunia, terkena penyakit bertahun-tahun lalu di tinggal istrinya pergi.

Kemudian Allah membalasnya, Allah menyembuhkannya lalu istrinya kembali kepadanya karena merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya lalu kekayaan kembali kepada nabi Ayub dan nabi Ayub kembali hidup bahagia bersama istrinya lalu apakah nabi Ayub pernah mengeluh kepada Allah? Jawabanya tidak, dia adalah manusia yang paling sabar di muka bumi ini bahkan Naruto tidak yakin apakah dia mampu seperti nabi Ayub?

Naruto berdiri kemudian menyamangati dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa menghadapi hari-hari yang akan datang meski sulit tapi ia yakin, dirinya mampu karena ada Allah yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Bagi yang sedang menunggu Sun Flowers harap bersabar karena dalam masa pengerjaan dan akan di buat panjang untuk mengobati rindu kalian.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan menyingkir fanfic ini dan jangan tinggalkan flame!**


	2. 1 Lamaran

**Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **My Heart**

 **Chapter 1 : Lamaran**

 **...**

Naruto berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya menuruni anak tangga rumahnya menuju lantai satu dimana kakeknya Jiraya sudah menunggunya disana begitu juga dengan keluarganya yang lain. Degup jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena tadi sore kakeknya mengatakan kalau ada seorang pria mualaf yang ingin menjadikannya seorang istri dan Jiraya juga sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Baru beberapa hari dia berada di Tokyo dan ternyata sudah ada lamaran yang dia dapat. Naruto tersenyum kecil setelah akhirnya ia sampai di ruang tamu, dimana pria yang ingin melamarnya sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih.

"Naruto, sini nak." panggil Jiraya lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto menerima uluran tangan kakeknya dan duduk disamping Jiraya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengamati Naruto hanya bisa diam memandangi wajah cantik itu yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu bersinar terang.

"Uchiha-san, dialah cucuku Namikaze Naruto." ujar Jiraya memperkenalkan cucunya dan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat kedua sapphirenya beradu pandangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem pelan karena Naruto menundukkan pandangannya, kemudian ia pun melihat kearah Jiraya. "Dia cantik." puji Sasuke membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto muncul.

"Naruto, pria yang telah memuji mu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda dan dialah pendiri perusahaan multinasional Taka Group. Dia bercerita kepada kakek bahwa dia sudah lama belajar tentang Islam dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi seorang muslim dan jika engkau bersedia, dia ingin kamu menjadi istrinya." ujar Jiraya menjelaskan.

Naruto terdiam dan meremaskan kedua tangannya karena gugup dan tidak tahu harus apa. Jantung terlalu cepat berdetak bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua telapak tangannya.

Kurama mendengus sebal melihat sikap Naruto dan dia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke punya maksud lain dengan menikahi Naruto dan ia sangat tahu seperti apa pemikiran licik seorang pengusaha seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang akan melalukan apapun agar semua rencananya berhasil dengan mulus tanpa ada halangan namun saat ini apa yang pria bermarga Uchiha itu rencanakan? Memperluas kerja samakah? Tidak ada yang tahu. Sedangkan Karin menatap Naruto benci karena pria yang sudah lama ia kagumi di rebut Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu." ujar Naruto lembut. Jiraya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang tertutupi jilbab panjang.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Uchiha-san? Cucuku ini meminta waktu." ujar Jiraya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang di paksakan. "Tidak masalah Namikaze-san karena aku akan menunggu jawabannya." jawab Sasuke tegas namun terdengar lembut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil meski pandangannya menunduk. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan persyaratan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjawab lamaran mu ini setelah kau menghapal surat Ar-Rahman." jawab Naruto seraya mendongkkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar saat ini.

Kakasih ingin tertawa saat ini juga karena melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke. "Baiklah." jawab Sasuke mantap membuat Kakasih kaget dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **...**

"Apa tuan serius akan menghapal surat Ar-Rahman? Bahkan ada belum mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat." ujar Kakasih sambil memperhatikan tabletnya yang menampilkan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an.

"Hubungi salah satu tokoh agama di Tokyo Camii katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang muslim. Besok kita kesana." ujar Sasuke dingin sambil memperhatikan jalanan ibu kota Tokyo dari balik jendela mobil yang kini dia tumpangi.

"Ha'i." Kakasih mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf pak, kita akan langsung pulang atau ke gedung perusahaan?" tanya sopir yang membawa mobil.

"Pulang." jawab Sasuke.

Sopir itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memutar balik mobilnya untuk kembali ke mansion milik Sasuke.

"Iruka." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya pak?" sahut Iruka–sopir.

"Kau muslimkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya pak, _alhamdulillah_." jawab Iruka lembut.

"Apa Islam itu rumit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Iruka.

"Lalu apa alasan mu memeluk Islam?"

"Ceritanya panjang tuan."

"Aku butuh alasan bukan cerita."

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta? Kepada siapa?"

" _Allah_ _Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_."

"Siapa dia?"

"Tuhanku, tuhannya umat muslim."

"..."

"Sebenarnya jika tuan ingin tahu, dulunya aku hanyalah seorang pria yang suka mabuk dan berjudi tapi saat aku tanpa sengaja mendengarkan suara azan, hatiku berdetak aneh dan entah kenapa aku ingin selalu mendengarnya setiap saat kemudian aku pun mendengarkan lantunan ayat suci Al-Qur'an. Dari sana aku belajar tentang Islam dan menemukan Allah disana." cerita Iruka dengan linangan air mata karena mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau berubah sejak masuk Islam?"

"Begitulah." Iruka tersenyum. _Dan semoga tuan juga begitu,_ batin Iruka.

Sasuke terdiam dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti setelah Iruka bercerita hingga mereka sampai di mansion kemudian Iruka mengantar Kakasih untuk pulang atas perintah Sasuke.

Belasan maid langsung berbaris rapi saat Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion dan salah satu pelayan prianya datang menghampiri. "Apa tuan mau membersihkan diri atau makan malam terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak usah menyiapkan apapun karena aku ingin istirahat." jawab Sasuke.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan berhenti berjalan, membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuasa biru gelap dengan langit-langit kamar berwarna abu-abu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sehingga sinar rembulan dapat masuk dan menyinari kamarnya yang gelap. Di tatapnya rembulan di atas dalam diam dan angin malam mulai berhembus pelan menerbangkan gorden-gorden kamarnya dan juga rambut emonya.

"Naruto." gumamnya pelan.

 **...**

"Persyaratan bodoh." celetuk Sara setelah kepergian Sasuke bersama Kakasih.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu itu cari-cari perhatian sama Sasuke, iyakan?!" seru Karin kesal melihat wajah lugu kakak tirinya itu.

"Aku ingin yang terbaik saat menikah nanti dan selalu bersyukur akan nikmat yang tuhan ku berikan kepadaku." jawab Naruto ujur.

"Tuhan?" Sara mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Hey! Yang kasih kamu kenikmatan itu nanti bukan tuhan mu tapi Sasuke karena dia kaya." lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

"Naruto masuklah ke dalam kamar mu nak." ujar Jiraya yang mulai jengah dengan sikap mereka semua kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi namun suara dingin dan tajam Minato menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kalau kau menolak menerima lamaran Sasuke, aku akan membuat ibu kandung mu menderita Naruto dan asal kau tahu Taka Group adalah perusahaan besar di Jepang dan perusahaan kita berada di urutan nomor dua bahkan Taka sudah memperluas akses dagang mereka hingga menembus pasar Amerika, Eropa dan China. Jika kau menolaknya lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi pada ibu mu itu."

"Dimana ibuku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Tentu saja berada di bawah pengawasanku."

"Bukankah dia sudah meninggal di Indonesia?"

"Menurut mu begitu?" Minato menyeringai kecil.

Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi Naruto. "Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa peduli kalau saat ini kakeknya tengah berdebat dengan putranya sendiri yaitu ayahnya.

 **...**

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tidak ada yang masuk. Gadis itu akhirnya menangis tersedu dalam diam seraya memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

"Ibu..." ucapnya lemah sambil terus menangis tanpa peduli kalau kini hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan wajahnya memucat karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ibu. Ibu yang sudah melahirkannya . Ibu yang tidak pernah ia lihat walaupun dalam bentuk gambar. Ibu yang telah memberinya nama Naruto. Ibu yang di perkosa ayahnya secara keji lalu di buang layaknya sampah. Ibu yang kini tidak ia ketahui dimana keberadaannya. Ibu yang memohon dan bersimpuh di hadapan Jiraya agar putrinya itu di jaga oleh keluarga Namikaze. Ibu yang hanya bisa ia doakan dari kejauhan agar ibu selalu bahagia disana dan jika masih hidup, semoga Allah selalu senan tiasa menjaga ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Gomen kalau pendek. Tinggalkan reviews ya.**


End file.
